


Papa Don't Preach

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I Don't Apologize For It One Bit!, College Student Stiles, Father-Son Disagreement, Happy Ending, Homemaker Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his dad disagree about something important in both of their lives. They are both stubborn as mules. Derek wants to keep peace between them, but he openly agrees with Stiles. Who will win this tug of war? We shall see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is full of tooth rotting fluff. It’s cotton candy, ice cream, and chocolate cake all rolled into one big sugary concoction. And I don’t apologize for it one bit!

“Stiles, you need to listen to reason”, John Stilinski said.  
“Dad, we’ve been over and over this”, Stiles replied. “I’ve made up my mind, and no one is going to change it”.  
The sheriff shook his head, and looked at Stiles in exasperation.  
“You and Derek are young, and have your whole lives ahead of you”, John said. “Why jeopardize your future together?”  
Stiles looked at his father, and set his mouth in a firm line.  
“That’s enough, dad”, he replied. “Derek and I are of the same mind”. He looked at John with a steady gaze. “We won’t discuss this again”.  
John made a frustrated sound and left the room. Stiles sighed and shook his head.  
“I’ve made up my mind”, he said aloud, “and no one, not even my dad, is going to change it. It’s my life, and Derek’s life, and that’s the way it’s going to stay”. He got a determined look on his face as he said it.

Stiles and Derek had fallen in love when Stiles was sixteen and Derek was twenty three. When Stiles turned eighteen, they got married. Stiles went to college the next fall at Stanford on a full scholarship, and Derek went with him. He got a job managing a large bookstore in Palo Alto. They leased a small house near the campus, and settled happily into married life. Then, when Stiles was nineteen, something wonderful happened. Stiles discovered that he was pregnant. Deaton told them that because Stiles was a mage and Derek was a werewolf, a male pregnancy was quite possible. Stiles and Derek were overjoyed at the news. But John wasn’t so happy about it.  
“Stiles, you’re too young to have a child”, John said. “You and Derek are both young, and both just starting your life together. You’re in college, and Derek is working. Neither of you has the time to raise a child”.  
“Dad, we’ve thought all of that out”, Stiles replied. “I’m going to have the baby and stay in school. Derek is going to stay home, take care of the baby, and take care of me as well. I will go to classes and study, and he will take care of the baby and the housework”.  
“Is he going to quit his job?”, John asked. “How can you make it financially if he does that?”  
Derek had been sitting on the sofa next to Stiles and listening to the argument between Stiles and John. Now he spoke. “Yes, I'm going to quit my job”, he replied. “It’s my idea to do that. And don’t worry about our finances. My parents left me a large sum of money, plus their life insurance. I have the inheritance from Laura as well. Both myself and Cora are financially secure for the rest of our lives”.  
“Nevertheless, a baby is a big responsibility”, John said. “It’s early in your pregnancy. I think that you should consider terminating…..”  
“NO!”, Stiles shouted. “I won’t abort my baby! Never!”  
“How do you feel about it, Derek?”, John asked.  
“I’m in complete agreement with Stiles”, Derek said. “It’s Stiles body, and he has the most to say in the final decision. But he wants me to have my input in the decision as well. And together we have decided what we want. We both want this baby. No ifs, ands, or buts about it!”  
John shook his head.  
“I can’t agree with you”, he said. “I think that both of you are being foolish”.  
“Dad, I love you”, Stiles replied. “But this isn’t your decision. You have no say so in this matter. Derek and I are both adults. We manage our own lives. So dad, with all due respect, back off”.  
“I will for now, Stiles”, John said. “But this discussion isn’t over. Not by a long shot”.  
John left their house and closed the door firmly behind him.  
Stiles sighed.  
“He’s so stubborn!”, Stiles said. “So bull headed! He doesn’t realize that he can’t run my life anymore!”  
“I like how you stand up to him, though”, Derek replied.  
“Well I’m pretty stubborn as well”, Stiles said. He stroked his belly and smiled down at it. “Aren’t I, little peanut”, he said. “Your daddy is stubborn”.  
Derek kissed Stiles’ belly.  
“Daddy is very stubborn, isn’t he, peanut?” he said. “And aren’t we glad of that!”

Stiles was five months pregnant, and John was still on his campaign.  
“You could always put the baby up for adoption”, he said. “Think of the childless people who would love to adopt a baby and bring him up as their own”.  
Stiles was furious when John suggested that.  
“That’s the last straw, dad”, he said angrily. “Under no circumstances will I put my baby up for adoption. Get it through your head once and for all, dad. I've made up my mind. I’m keeping my baby. Now this is the last time that I’m going to discuss it with you. The subject is closed”.  
John shook his head.  
“All right, Stiles”, he said. “I won’t say another word about it. But I still think that you and Derek are making a big mistake. I’m going home. And I plan to see you at my house for dinner on Friday night. I hope that both of us will be cooled off by then”.  
He passed by Derek in the foyer as he left.  
“Goodnight, Derek”, he said. “See you Friday night”.  
“Goodnight, John”, Derek replied. “See you then”.  
Stiles looked at Derek and smiled ruefully.  
“He’s impossible sometimes”, Stiles said. “Come here. I need some cuddles”.  
Derek grinned.  
“Your wish is my command, my prince”, he said.  
They cuddled and kissed until Stiles was calm once more.

It was summer break from college. Stiles and Derek were at their house in Beacon Hills. Stiles was nine months along, and both he and Derek were on pins and needles waiting for their baby to be born. Then one morning, Stiles’ water broke. Derek rushed him to the hospital, where Dr. Melissa McCall had him prepped for delivery. The baby was born through the temporary birth canal that had formed inside of Stiles’ body, and that afternoon, Stiles and Derek were holding their baby boy for the first time.  
“He’s beautiful, Der”, Stiles said. “He’s got your black hair and blue-green eyes”.  
“And your little upturned nose, bow lips, and pale, mole scattered skin”, Derek replied. “He’s adorable, Sti”.  
Then the door opened and Stiles and Derek saw John standing there looking sheepish.  
“May I come in?”, he asked. “That is, if I’m allowed to”.  
Stiles and Derek both smiled.  
“Of course you can come in, dad”, Stiles said.  
“Come in, John”, Derek added.  
The sheriff came in and smiled at both of them. He cleared his throat.  
“First of all, I’d like to apologize to both of you”, he said. “I’ve been a stubborn, cantankerous old man, and I was wrong. I’m glad that you had the baby”.  
“Thank you, dad”, Stiles replied. “Apology accepted”.  
“And apology accepted from me as well, John”, Derek said. “Thank you”.  
“Good”, John replied. “I wanted to get that off my chest. Now, may I see my grandson?”  
“Here he is, dad”, Stiles said. “Would you like to hold him?”  
“Yes, please”, John replied. He took the baby and held him in his arms.  
“He’s beautiful, Stiles”, John said. “As cute as you were when you were born”.  
He looked at the baby with his face beaming with joy.  
“My grandson!’ he said proudly. “What are you going to name him?”  
“Jameson John Stilinski-Hale”, Stiles replied. “Jameson for Derek’s father, and John for you”.  
“For me?”, John asked. “Really?” He wiped a tear from his eyes. “Thank you Stiles. Thank you Derek”. He looked down at his grandson. “Granddad’s going to be so good to you precious. I’m going to spoil you and love doing it!” He handed the baby to Derek, who began to coo at him and kiss his forehead.  
“We’re calling him Jamie for his nickname”, Stiles said. “Just like I was called Stiles instead of Stanislaw”. They all three chuckled, and the baby smiled.  
“One more question”, John asked. “Is he a little human or a little wolf?”  
“It’s too soon to tell, John”, Derek replied. “Give him a few months”.  
“It doesn’t matter to me”, John replied. “I’ll love him the same either way. Well, I need to go. I’m on duty this evening”. He leaned down and kissed Stiles on the forehead. Then he squeezed Derek’s shoulder and kissed Jamie on the forehead.  
“I’m still a bit apprehensive about you guys”, he said. “It’s going to be a big job with Stiles in college and you keeping the house and taking care of the baby. But I’m hoping for the best”.  
“We’ll be fine, John”, Derek replied. “You’ll see”.  
“Yeah, dad”, Stiles said. “We’ll be super fine. The best. And I intend to prove it to you”.  
“I hope so, son”, John replied. “You know Derek, nothing makes Stiles happier than proving me wrong!”  
They all three laughed again.

One year later.  
Everything is going smoothly. Stiles is making all “A’s”, and Derek is doing a superb job of caring for the baby, caring for Stiles, and keeping the house in top condition. He turns out to be a great cook, and even bakes pies and cakes. John admits to Stiles that he was wrong again, and praises Stiles and Derek for the great job that they are doing. And Jamie is, indeed, a little werewolf boy. Stiles and Derek set up a nursery for him in their house in Beacon Hills and another one in their house in Palo Alto, complete with toys, stuffed animals, and Jamie’s favorite little stuffed wolf, “Wolfy”.  
One sunny Saturday afternoon, Stiles and Derek are sitting on the sofa, and Stiles is holding Jamie in his arms.  
“Daddy loves his little baby boy”, Stiles said. “And he’s so glad that he wanted to keep him. He makes Daddy so happy!”  
“He makes Papa so happy, too”, Derek said. “Papa loves his little baby boy, too. And he’s so glad that he wanted to keep him”. Jamie laughed and kissed Stiles and Derek. They both kissed Jamie on his forehead, then kissed each other.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.

Stiles graduated Summa Cum Laude, “With Highest Honor”.  
They moved back to Beacon Hills and Stiles became an English teacher at the high school.  
Derek discovered a talent for writing, and writes successful werewolf fiction.  
They have four more children: Claudia, Talia, David, and Laura.  
Stiles and Derek love their children devotedly and love each other passionately.  
And John loves all of his grandchildren deeply and spoils all of them like a good grandfather should.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Papa don’t preach.  
I've made up my mind.  
I’m keeping my baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
